Current sensor resources, such as land-based, sea-based, and airborne sensors resources, transmit sensor information back to analysts and/or computer system. Currently, service analysts who monitor intelligence feeds from sensor platforms watch mundane video footage for hours on end without ever seeing anything of value, a waste of both time and resources. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved sensor data management.